Sunflower Field
by Gerbil123
Summary: "I hate you," is the last thing Sakura says to Sasuke before he is struck with a deadly disease. When she returns home, a mysterious note is left on her bed. Now, she'll take sides with Sasori in order to insure Sasuke's life will be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: School started, and it's not that bad! Any way, here's the story of sunflower field but I wanted to change it a bid, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what masashi owns. **

**Chapter One: Change of Fate**

**(Sakura's P.O.V) **

It's another bright morning for me in Konoha. The birds are chirping, the sun is shinning, the children are playing, but there's one wrong thing. Sasuke Uchiha, my emotionally depressed teammate that Tsunade dumped me with. I hate him, he's so stingy, moody and pushy, but what can I say, important people were taken out of his life, like the brother _**he**_ killed, so in a way, I feel no sadness for him. I sit up and yawn, stretching and walking out of my hair, adjusting my pink hair in the mirror to which every way looks suitable. Than next the bathroom. Do I have time to take a shower? Nope, besides, I took one last night and I have to be at the Hokage mansion in less than thirty minutes. So I brush my teeth, wash my face, and everything else I need to do. "You look nice Sakura," I say to my reflection, moving bit's of pink hair out of my face and leaving the bathroom.

Slowly, I trail down the stairs, trying to remember a series of things Tsunade-sama may want me to do today. I start listing, "Make an antidote for that, file her paper work, train a couple of new students, get a_" My words are blown out of my mouth when I see Sasuke leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed. His figure never ceases to amaze me, but some of his actions do. Every time I see him, my thoughts send me back to the night, the night we finally found Sasuke.

_Sasuke stand in front of me and Naruto. I put on the biggest smile I can and hug him as hard as I can, trying to hide every hint of hate I have for him. "Sasuke, I missed you so much," I say, breaking my hug and staring at him. No answer. He looks at me, but than looks down or looks away. "Sasuke?" I ask ,beginning to let the hate pour out of me. Naruto looks a bit confused too, but he's further behind me, trying to catch up. "Fine!" I say, pushing him away from me, "If it's gonna be like that, than I hate you! I've hated you ever since you left and caused all of us pain and I wish you we're dead! I wished you died with your clan, but you didn't! For some strange reason, you were left here, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I say, looking at his shocked and confused face. After that, I turn around and walk past Naruto without saying or regretting one word I said. _

"What?" he asks, noticing me staring at him. "Nothing, oh, and Hinata wanted to see you yesterday," I say, walking towards the door. "Have a nice day, Sakura," he says quietly, looking at his feet. "I hate you, so don't talk to me like we're friends, you're just staying here because Tsunade's looking for a place for you to go" I say, slamming my door. How come he can't understand? I hate him, but he makes it so complicated. Plus, Tsunade only said he'd be staying with me for a month, but it's been longer. I truly just wish her were dead. He caused Naruto so much pain, and I hated seeing Naruto battle himself, just trying to impress me. I shouldn't be thinking about this now, it may affect my chakra flow. Sighing again, I jump on the nearest roof and make my way to the Hokage mansion.

"More paper work?" I ask, staring at Tsunade with wide eyes. "Yes Sakura, I've got other matters to attend to, we have a very sick patient who needs attending," she says, putting her jacket on. "Who is it?" I ask, staring at her. "I'm not sure, but once you're done with the paper work, you can come and get me if you would like to know, I'll be in the infirmary." I nod and sit on the desk, getting ready to make up as many intelligent answers and responses I can.

"Done," I say to myself, putting my achy hand on the desk. I look outside, it's about five p.m, so I guess I've got sometime to go look around the village. But what about the mystery patient Tsunade was talking about? Hmm, I'll just ask tomorrow, besides, I'm tired of work for today. I walk down the stairs and out of the door, letting the warm air brush against my face. Maybe I'll eat at the ramen shop, I'll probably meet Naruto. I smile, and walk to the ramen shop, looking down when I notice Naruto's not there. "Oh, hi Sakura!" Ayame says, handing me a bowl of diet ramen. "Thank you," I start eating than look up, "Have you seen Naruto?" Ayame nods, "He said he was going to the hospital, some one got hurt." "Oh," I reply, finishing the rest of my bowl. "Thanks again!"

That's strange, Tsunade, now Naruto? Hey, but it's only two people, and besides, who would Naruto go to the hospital to go see? It couldn't be Sasuke, besides, he's at Hinata's house helping her with something, and he seemed perfectly fine earlier. Today's just been a long day and I need some rest from it all. I continue my slow stroll home, maybe I should visit Naruto and see who's he's looking at. Maybe Lee got hurt, I mean, his friends are my friends. Maybe Sai fell off of his bird again, if that's the case, let me go get a few of my special pain pills.

"That's strange," I say to myself, pushing my unlocked door open. "Did Sasuke forget to lock it? That's not like him." I walk into my house and look around. Some things are knocked down, and out of place. It kind of looks like someone was struggling. Who could it be? Locking my door I walk upstairs and look to see if anything's been changed there. I look at my clock, it's pretty late and Sasuke should've been back by now. I should go get him, besides, I don't want him to kill himself. Do I? I sigh and lay down on my bed. I don't need to fret over Sasuke, besides, he's brought nothing but trouble, and he'll be leaving me and living somewhere else. I close my eyes, recalling the long day of work I've had. "I'll just go to bed now, I'm so tired."

Closing my eyes, I try to rest, before a tap comes on my window. It's one of the Hyuga's, Hinata to be exact. I open my window and invite her in. "Yes Hinata?" I ask, seeing the shocked and scared expression on her face. "Hinata, what's wrong?" I ask, trying to calm her down. "Something terrible happened," she says, stumbling and falling on my bed, "It's Sasuke." I don't know whether to fill shocked or not care at all, but now, the shocked feeling consumes me. I sit next to Hinata and rub the back of her head, "Tell me all that happened." She nods and begins speaking, "I waited for Sasuke to come to the compound, they all like him to teach Hinabi, sharingan versus brakeman, right?And so, a few hours later, he didn't show up, so Neji and I decided to go check up on him. When we came, he was collapsed in the door way, and he was in a lot of pain, he was screaming! So, we took him to the hopsital, and they don't know what's wrong with him, the only thing that they've been able to do is verify he's in a lot of pain and managed to numb him, but I don't even think that last long. He's probably awake now, and you're the best medic here, in our village, please Sakura! I know you two can't get along, but he needs you!"

"Let's go," I instruct, opening my window and making my way to the hospital. Hinata jumps beside me and smiles, "Thanks for having a change of heart for him, Sakura." "Don't worry," I say, letting small memories I thought were locked away for good flash through my head, "He's saved me more than once, and now I have to save him."

As usual, the hospital is crowded on the first floor, making it complicated for Hinata and I to get to Sasuke's room. "Sorry," I say to a person passing by. "Oh, excuse me," Hinata says, slipping in between two people. Finally, we reach the stair case. "Wow," I say, listening to the noise I hear while walking, "It's pretty crowded." "Yes, they're all here for Sasuke," Hinata says, looking down. Half of what she says, I want to hope isn't true, but it is, and I know it is once I hear a familiar scream. Blood curdling and terrifying, it has to be Sasuke. The two of us follow the screams and the talking of people. I put my hand on the door knob, trying to stop myself from shaking. I bite my lip and fling the door open.

Sasuke has restraints on his arms and legs, and they're preventing him from getting out. A group of medics, including Shizune and Tsunade stand around Sasuke, trying to do something, but nothing works. I try my medic techniques, "No effect?" I say to myself, forcing my chakra to work as hard as it can. Sasuke's pain filled screams continue to fill the room, "Nothing's working!" Tsundae shouts, pulling an injection out of her pocket and stabbing it into Sasuke's sided. Automatically, everything calms down, all noise calms down and Sasuke's eyes turn pale and lifeless. I look worried, "Is he_" "Yes, just numbed a bit," Tsunade replies, putting her hand on Sasuke's face. "He's got a fever again, along with that, his heart rate is unusual." I close my eyes and look at Sasuke. His breathing is not normal. Beads of sweat fall from his heads, and his face is pale. I look back at Tsunade, "Have they found a cure yet?" "There's none," she replies, walking out of the room and into the hallway. I quickly meet her and ask what's going on. "It's hereditary, at least among the Uchiha, so there's no cure," she says, than finishes up. She than hands me a folder. The results. I read them, only to have tears left in my eyes.

"_I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" _the words ring in my head like a headache continuing to go on. I wished he was dead, and now I fear I'm getting my wish. Closing my eyes again, I volenteer to stay with him for the night. "Me too!" I hear a familiar voice say from behind. Naruto, and he looks concerned too. "M-me t-t-oo," Hinata says, trying to hide her red face. "Than it's decided, you guy's will stay up all night, report to me if anything bad happenes." Tsunade says, walking away.

**Told ya'll it'll be up, now look, It's up. I'll update as soon as soon as five people review my story and as soon as I can push school work out of the way. Hope you like this chapter, and God bless! Oh, people, if you like soccer, listen to this: **

**.com/watch?v=pRpeEdMmmQ0&feature=fvw**


	2. Mysterious Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: This part starts in Sasuke's point of view. **

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Letter**

"I hate you," and with those words, Sakura slams the door. I bite my lip to try to prevent tears from falling, but it never works. I silently cry to myself, biting my lip harder and harder until it finally starts bleeding. "Pull your self together Sasuke," I repeat to myself over and over again, closing my eyes and ceasing the flow of tears. "This is all your fault Itachi," I say to myself, "If only you told me the truth. Than you would've still been here and I would not have killed you." Taking a deep breath, I force myself back together again, walk towards the bathroom. I need to see myself, if Hinata thinks I'm crying, than she'll get worried.

I walk to my room upstairs, but every step hurts my chest. That's strange, and my body becomes a little warm. Still, I force myself up the steps until I loose all feeling of my legs, than collapsing down stairs. "Ow," I say, trying to force my self up. Finally, I'm on both of my feet again. Maybe I shouldn't try to tackle the stairs again, so instead, I take a pan out of the cabinet and stare at my self. My eyes aren't as read as they were a few moments ago, and my face is pale, a bit to pale actually. I rub my face, "I'm almost Orochimaru's color." Putting the pan back in the cabinet, I walk towards the door and unlock it. "Ouch," I say, gabbing my chest again and slumping against the door. My heart feels like it's on fire, so does the rest of my body. Slowly, I try my best to stand up, but only succeed in falling through the door. My body looses control to the fire inside of me, causing me to collapse, followed by pain far worse then the curse mark. A few more minutes and than everything fades into the darkness.

"Sasuke!" a soft high-pitched voice calls out to me in the distance, over and over again, but it seems as if she's getting closer. "Sasuke!" I hear again, but this time a males voice. Than shaking, back and forth. "It's okay," the voices get closer and closer, "He's okay, he's waking up," I finally realize the voices. It's Hinata and Neji. "He's as hot as a tea kettle," Neji says, adjusting my body. "Wait, don't move him, he could've broken some of his bones," Hinata says, crawling next to me and staring at me. She put her hand in my shirt, "Wow, you're right Neji, he is very hot." It sounds like they're far away, and they look very foggy. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" Hinata ask, scanning me with her healing technique. "Yes," I try to say, but realizing I can't speak or move at will. Hinata puts her hand on my heart, "His breathing is irregular," she continues, "We need to take him to the hospital." Hinata gently raps her hand around me and picks me up. "And me?" I hear Neji ask, sounding annoyed as always. Hinata hesitates, "Make sure no one get's in my way please, I don't want to drop him." Neji sighed agrees. "Can he see?" Neji asks. Well, that's a dumb question, of course I can see. But I can't answer. "We'll see once we get the hospital, but this just isn't right," Hinata answers for me, walking out of the room, letting my head turn one more time towards the house. Wow, I knocked a lot of stuff down. Oh well, Sakura will just make me clean it up anyway. "Hear," Neji says, taking me from Hinata, "It'll be easier if I carry him," "No, I've got him," Hinata says, adjusting my position so he's on my back. Neji grunt, but than nods. I close my eyes and let my face fall in Hinata's hair, letting my body fall into another pit of darkness.

My head hurts, if feels as if someone's drilling something in my hand. The bright light above me's not making it any better, and the small whispers are loud. "Ahh," I say, trying to sit up and resting my hand on my aching head. I notice a small wire in my hand, looking more closely at it, it turns out to be an IV. I also have different clothes on, and I feel a bit better. I look around and stare at a bright figure at the door. "Um S-Sasuke k-kun?" the figure from the door asks. My blurry vision starts becoming clearer and clearer. "Hinata san?" I ask. "And Naruto and Neji," she replies, walking towards me, Naruto and Neji behind her. "What happened to you?" Naruto asks, poking me in the head. "I'd like it if you didn't do that," I say, of course receiving more pokes from Naruto. "You passed out, and you were sweating," Neji says, "So we decided to take you to the hospital." I nod. "But," Naruto picks up, "Granny Tsunade says she's not sure what you have, she says it's hereditary," that hits me. My eyes close and I suddenly start to let my mind drift back when I was in the compound, back when my family was alive, but not everything was as I wanted it to be. It's a faint memory, but the things I do remember are critical. Senses, voices, smells, screaming, heat, pain and collapsing all fly through my head at once, than I'm shaken back into reality. "Sasuke, you're shaking like you're in a seizure," Naruto says, putting his hands on my shoulder. I take a breath and try my best to calm down, but it doesn't work. The pain starts in my head again, than spreads throughout the rest of my body, sending me into another shock. The screaming around me gets quiet, and the room dims. My eyes become heavy and so does my head. The last things I hear are people running back and forth and Hinata saying something about getting Sakura.

I wake up with another sudden jolt of pain. The pain spreads throught my body like a forest fire burning a forest. Closing my eyes in pain, I let put a loud, terrifying blood curdling scream.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

Hinata, Naruto and I attempt to stay awake. We've had so many cups of coffee, but still, dark rings liner under our tired eyes. Sasuke looks sound asleep. "At least he's not screaming," Naruto says. "Don't jinx it," I say, looking at the medical supplies I brought thinking Sai was injured. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna bring this back to my house, it'll only take about five minutes." Naruto and Hinata nod as I open the window and jump out.

The streets in Konoha are dark, every five blocks, about five people will walk through, waving and hurrying into their homes. I look up at the sky. "I know there's probably no one up there, but please, if there's a god or anything of the sort, please help me," Starting to pick up the pace I run to my house and unlock the door. Every things, still the same. Walking up stairs, I try to think about how hard it must've been for Sasuke. I slowly open the door to my room, throwing the medical supplies inside and walking out, but something catches my eye. A note. Slowly, I walk over and pick it up. It looks very old, kind of burnt and crumbled up. "Oh, I'm late, " I say, stuffing the note in my pocket and jumping out of the window.

Hinata and Naruto look over my shoulder, along with Neji, Sai and Lee, who just got here. "Well, are you gonna open it?" Naruto ask. I gulp, and nod. "Yes, let's all read it together," I say, putting my hand on the envelope. "Wait, maybe one of the guys, Neji, Sai or Lee, should open it," Naruto says, "It might be a trap." "If you volunteer us, you deserve to open it," Neji says, followed by a group of yeses. "Maybe none of you should open it," Sasuke says. He just woke up a few minutes ago, and now he's talking. "Maybe you should open it," Naruto says, taking it from my hand and giving it to Sasuke. "Fine," Sasuke snaps at Naruto, opening the note and looking at it. "What, is this some kind of trick?" he says, turning it over and over, "There's nothing on it." "Nothing on it?" we all asks, Lee, taking it from Sasuke's hands.

Nothing on it, but it's clear to see, at least I see something on it. "There's something on it, it's no hoax," I say, taking it from Lee and reading it aloud.

_Dear Sakura Haruno, _

_At this point of your life, your teammate, Sasuke Uchiha has comedown with a mysterious disease only known among the Uchiha. To make matters easier for you, he only has a month and nine days to live, unless you find the cure. The cure is simple, but you need to think in order to find it. There's a map on the back of the map, and in the envelope the name of the village's that might house the cure. I'm helping because you asked. _

_P.S: If you actually accept this mission, please remember, that this might as well be considered a suicide mission. And again, I'm helping because you asked. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sasori_

"Sasori?" I say. "I can see it now!" I hear someone else say. "Wait, Sasori's dead," I remind myself, "and plus, I never asked him a thing." I look at the name of the village. "Strange," I say, reading the name over and over again. Kafun, that's the name of the village, or the Village Hidden in the Pollen. Yawning, I slip the note in my pocket. I can ask Tsunade about this all tomorrow, but for now, I need to concentrate on Sasuke. But, what does he mean by, 'you asked for my help'? And he's dead, unless the Akatsuki are using forbidden techniques or if he had another scroll on his back. Oh well, I'll think about it all tomorrow.

**If you hate renweb, say I. anyway, I know it was a fail, and Searching For You will be updated sometime during the week. So, please review and make it your favorite's. Have a wonderful week and God Bless!**


End file.
